christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Solid State Records
Solid State Records is a record label that originated in 1997 out of Seattle, Washington in the United States. The label was founded by Brandon Ebel to release heavier bands, while his parent label focused on punk, rock, and folk. The label primarily focuses on metalcore and hardcore punk, with death metal bands occasionally joining the label. History The label began officially in 1997, after signing Living Sacrifice in 1995. The label of Tooth & Nail were hesitant to sign the band, save for founder Brandon Ebel. When the label was founded, Living Sacrifice and Strongarm were the label's first releases; Strongarm's Advent of a Miracle and Living Sacrifice's Reborn.Various (June 3, 2017). "Living Sacrifice "Reborn" Special". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. From there, the label began signing several metalcore and hardcore bands, including Training for Utopia, Zao, Spitfire, Stretch Arm Strong and Embodyment. Over the years, after releasing several seminal records, including Zao's Where Blood and Fire Bring Rest, Spitfire's The Dead Next Door, Embodyment's Embrace the Eternal and Norma Jean's ''O God the Aftermath, ''the label had acquired a new lineup of bands, including Demon Hunter, Becoming the Archetype and Extol. Religious Views The label is a Christian label, however, Brandon Ebel stated that not every band or staff member was a Christian. Bands that stated they were not Christian bands included Stretch Arm Strong,Heisel, Scott. "Interviews: Stretch Arm Strong". Punknews. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. Gwen Stacy,Denning, Jake (July 26, 2010). "Interview: Geoff Jenkins of Gwen Stacy". Soundwave. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. He is Legend,"He Is Legend - 09.20.06 - Interview". AbsolutePunk. September 20, 2006. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. The Famine,"Interview: Famine Frontman Isn't Going to Wave a Flag". Buzzgrinder. February 16, 2011. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. Training for Utopia,"Demon Hunter Embrace Their Christian Band Status". Noisecreep. March 19, 2010. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. and The Agony Scene."The Agony Scene says "The band has no religious leaning"". Last.fm. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. More recently, several bands, including Silent Planet,"Silent Planet vocalist Garrett Russell sets the record straight: "We are not a Christian band"". The New Fury. October 7, 2018. Retrieved on October 12, 2018. Norma JeanBrandan, Cory (August 23, 2015). "Cory Brandan of Norma Jean". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on October 12, 2018. and August Burns Red"Interview: JB Brubaker of August Burns Red". Killyourstereo.com. Retrieved on October 12, 2018. stated that they were not Christian bands or no longer Christian bands. Current Artists * AzusaBeard, Mason (August 16, 2018). "title=Solid State Records Signs New Band Solid State Records Signs New Band". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 17, 2018. * Death TherapyBeard, Mason (January 19, 2017). "Death Therapy Signs to Solid State Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * Demon Hunter * The Devil Wears Prada"THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA Signs With SOLID STATE RECORDS". Blabbermouth.net. September 24, 2018. Retrieved on September 24, 2018. * The Drowned GodLambert, Aaron (March 10, 2019). "The Drowned God". HM Magazine. Retrieved on October 23, 2019. * Earth Groans"Solid State Records signs Earth Groans". Lambgoat. May 6, 2017. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * EmptyJ, Rob (July 12, 2019). "Solid State Signs Empty (Video in Post)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 23, 2019. * Fit for the KingVan Pelt, Doug (July 19, 2012). "Fit for a King signs to Solid State". HM Magazine. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * Norma JeanSharp, Tyler (September 15, 2015). "Norma Jean re-sign with Solid State Records". Alternative Press. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * The Ongoing ConceptKraus, Brian (June 23, 2013). "The Ongoing Concept sign to Solid State Records". Alternative Press. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * PhinehasJ, Rob (September 13, 2017). "Phinhas Signs with Solid State". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * Silent PlanetSharp, Tyler (September 23, 2014). "Silent Planet sign to Solid State Records; announce debut album, 'The Night God Slept'". Alternative Press. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * To Speak of WolvesZinn, Zac (February 22, 2017). "To Speak Of Wolves Signs With Solid State Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * Wolves at the Gate Kraus, Brian (September 14, 2011). "Wolves At The Gate sign to Solid State Records, releasing debut EP". Alternative Press. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. Former Artists Active * Advent (Bridge 9 Records) * The Agony Scene (Independent) * As Cities Burn (Independent) * As They Sleep (Luxor Records) * August Burns Red (Fearless Records) * Beloved (Independent) * Blindside (WASA Recordings) * Destroy the Runner (Independent) * Emery (Bad Christian Records) * Few Left Standing (Independent) * He is Legend (Spinefarm Records) * Life in Your Way (Independent) * Living Sacrifice (Independent) * MyChildren MyBride (eOne Productions) * My Heart to Fear (Luxor Records) * Oh, Sleeper (Independent) * Soul Embraced (Rottweiler Records) * Trenches (Unsigned) * Underoath (Fearless Records) * Zao (Observed/Observer) Disbanded * 3rd Root * Bloodshed (Members joined: The O.C. Supertones, Project 86, Innermeans) * Born Blind (Members joined: No Innocent Victim, Gut Punch) * The Chariot (Members joined: '68, I Am Terrified, Deus Invictus) * Cry of the Afflicted * The Death Campaign (Members joined: Officer Negative) * Embodyment (Members joined: The Famine, Hope Deferred, Constant Seas) * Eso-Charis (Members joined: Norma Jean, Living Sacrifice, Unwed Sailor) * The Famine (Members joined: Embodyment, Hope Deferred, Constant Seas) * Focal Point (Members joined: Training for Utopia, Demon Hunter, NYVES) * Gwen Stacy (Members joined: Once Nothing, Barricades) * Inhale Exhale (Members joined: Narcissus, Relient K) * Innermeans (Members joined: Bloodshed) * Luti-Kriss (Members joined: Norma Jean, The Chariot) * No Innocent Victim (Members joined: xDisciplex A.D.) * Officer Negative (Members joined: The Death Campaign) * Overcome (Members joined: Every Day Life, Indwelling, Some Dark Hollow) * Selfmindead (Members joined: Extol, Antestor, Silver) * Sever Your Ties * Showbread (Members joined: Dies, The Bell Jar) * Soapbox (Members joined: The Magic Lantern) * Still Breathing * Strongarm (Members joined: Age of Awakening, Shai Hulud, Further Seems Forever) * Training for Utopia (Members joined: Focal Point, Offset, Demon Hunter, NYVES) * Twelve Gauge Valentine (Members joined: Alesana, Swamp Basstard, The Greenery) * Warlord (Members joined: Mr. Bishop's Fist, Catechuman, Pilgrims, Roadside Monument) Hiatus or Inactive * The Ascendicate (Members joined: Damien Deadson) * Becoming the Archetype (Members joined: Death Therapy, Anchors, Phinehas) * Dead Poetic (Members joined: Jesse Sprinkle) * Everdown (Members joined: Spoken in Tongues, On Fire) * Extol (Members joined: Fleshkiller, Azusa) * Figure Four (Members joined: Cancer Bats, Comeback Kid) * ForevermoreSharp, Tyler (May 21, 2014). "Forevermore sign to Solid State Records". Alternative Pres. Retrieved on April 26, 2018. * Haste the Day (Members joined: Once Nothing, The Devil Wears Prada) * Lengsel (Members joined: Mantric, Extol) * Once Nothing (Members joined: The Devil Wears Prada, Haste the Day) * The Overseer (Members joined: Project 86, Wolves at the Gate) * The Showdown (Members joined: Demon Hunter) * Society's Finest (Members joined: Zao) * Spitfire (Members joined: Norma Jean, Sunndrug) * Stretch Arm Strong Affiliated Acts Active * Bruce Fitzhugh & Jeremiah Scott * Far-Less (Independent) * Impending Doom (eOne Music) * Memphis May Fire (Rise Records) * Project 86 (Independent) * zYnthetic Disbanded * Dirge (Members joined: Aeturnus) * Focused (Members joined: Stavesacre, Every Day Life, Project 86) * For Today (Members joined: Nothing Left, Colossus, We Came As Romans) * Narcissus (Members joined: Vessel, Not Beneath) * Unashamed (Members joined: Project 86) Staff Current * Brandon Ebel - Founder (1997-present) Former * Kris McCaddon (ex-The Famine, ex-Embodyment) - Art Director * Jon Dunn (Demon Hunter) - A&R * Roy Culver - A&R * Chad Johnson - A&R Jason Hamacher from Frodus was at one point contacted to run Solid State, however, this did not happen. References Category:Record labels